Northern Ice
=History= 20th Century =Government Politics= =Foreign Relations and Military= =Administrative Districts= =Geography= A land of various terrains and several volcanoes, the A.D.O.N.I geography has a lot in store for any young travelers who feel brave enough to traverse the lands. Starting in the north with the farthest recorded northern position known to date with the great northern tip of Rainkin Island, all the way to the northern bases of the Sun Mountains. The northern terrain is mostly coated in heavy sheets of snow and ice, which are crisscrossed by steaming and freezing rivers which could kill a man if he fell into either. These rivers run underground, through snow mounds, in the middle of glaciers, and in small streams that collect and pool to form ice lakes or springs. The land is very hilly and volcanic, with nearly all of the bedrock and soil being of volcanic origin giving the land an almost exotic feel. All of the islands harbor volcanoes except for Hyouri Island which is actually a massive granite outcropping that eventually weathered down to the point where it was hospitable for life. The southern part of the country features the northern most part of the sun mountains, the tallest mountains in the lands, and the southern volcanic outcropping. The entire area sits just to the north of a major fault line that runs right directly through the mountains giving rise to the massive height. Because of this earthquakes are frequent and tend to bring along massive tidal waves and tsunami’s. The oceans surrounding the land are cool, extremely cool to be exact. The average temperature near the surface is actually forty-five degrees Fahrenheit. Near the bottom of the ocean floor lays the Hays-Durst Undersea Current. Traveling at about 100 knots per second, this undersea current brings the cool ocean water up to the surface near the equator before looping all the way back around grain country before heading through the north pole and looping through the country once again. The current doesn’t affect any major transportation except for the migration patterns of several deep sea animals. Mainland The mainland of Northern Ice is mainly mountainous with rivers and glaciers crisscrossing the northern end of it. Just behind the glaciers lay the snow capped Harcus Volcano Range, looming over the southern outpost village. The eastern beaches are dotted with magma rocks and sandstone boulders that often hinder progress along those routes. The population in the mainland is very sparse resulting in very few towns and villages, while boasting only one major military outpost while the islands north of it boast several. The weather patterns here are sporadic at best leaving most of the citizens guessing what the weather will be like at anytime. This is due to the heat from the volcanoes and the cool ocean air that surrounds the land. Thunderstorms are frequent however and will sometimes pop up at random lasting only a few minutes to several days at worse. There have never been any recorded hurricanes or tornadoes in this part of the country though blizzards are infrequent they do bring some sense of stability of the lands by blanketing the areas in heavy layers of snow. Hyouri Isle A medium sized island smack dab in the middle of the country, its considered probably the flattest island in Medius Terra with an average incline of 25 feet from crest to trough between hills. It does have a series of hill ranges going from northwest to south east, each one higher or lower than the last depending on how close to the center of the island you are. The single volcano on the island, Hyouri Dome, rises a mere 485 feet above sea level and is practically the highest place on the island. Its located more to the southeastern part of the island and is home countless numbers of geothermal artic species. The more dominating feature of the island is the Weather’s Glacier, located along the northern half of the island. Starting at the snow capped peak of Hyouri dome, the glacier winds its way down the volcano before wrapping along the northern edge of the island before finally turning northward towards the sea. Because of the sea currents the weather on Hyouri Isle is naturally colder than the other islands, even colder than some farther north than it, making it the proper holding place of the capital, Kyokugakure no Sato. Because of its cold nature and abundant moisture, snow is frequent on Hyouri Isle. However thunderstorms and blizzards are not as frequent because of the constant temperature of the island. Ecology Environment =Economy= Science and Technology =Infrastructure= =Demographics= Religions Languages =Education and Health= =Culture and Recreation= =Sports= Category:Northern Ice Country Category:World Lands